


Be Prepared

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M, Uniform fetish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus likes to be prepared for any eventuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

**Be Prepapred**

"Severus, what is _that_?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a boy scout uniform."

"Indeed. I see your powers of observation are as astute as ever, Mr. Potter."

"What are you doing with it?"

"I thought ... you might like to wear it."

"Oh, kinky!"

"If you'd rather not..."

"I didn't say that, did I? I'll try it. Give it here."

***

"It suits you."

"You just want to see my legs!" 

"They are one of your best features."

"Feeling lucky tonight, Severus? There's a jar of lube in the pocket."

"The Boy Scouts' Motto, be prepared, Harry."

 

THE END


End file.
